


Trix Are For Kids

by LaughingArcher42



Category: Kids W/ Problems, SuperMegaShow
Genre: Forgive Me, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pun involved, Sad, Short, animal death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingArcher42/pseuds/LaughingArcher42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan gets himself into a little bit of trouble while out at PetSmart...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trix Are For Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Write a story about cereal
> 
> Though not strictly about cereal, this was the first thing that came to mind :^)

It was a lovely Friday morning, and Matt was starting his day off right. Ryan had already woken up and left to do some errands before they began recording some episodes, so Matt decided to help himself to some of their favorite cereal. Grabbing the box of Trix and a bowl, Matt pried open the box, unrolled the bag inside, and poured himself some breakfast. The colorful cereal clattered into the bowl with pleasant clunks, filling it nearly to the top. After drenching them in milk, Matt dug into his morning meal. Each spoonful carried a satisfying crunch, but Matt had to eat quickly before the cereal became soggy.

Once the bowl was empty of its contents, Matt took care of his dishes (he really just threw them in the sink), and walked over to his computer, hoping he could get some quick editing in before Ryan came back. However, only moments after he sat down he heard the door handle of their apartment jiggle. Assuming it was Ryan, and that he had forgotten his key again, Matt rose from his chair to let his friend in. 

When he opened the door, Matt was surprised to see Ryan with a average-sized metal kennel in his arms, along with various plastic bags dangling from his hands. "What's all this? I hope you don't think Banana will get in that thing. Lego won't even fit..." Matt trailed off as he gestured at the load incredulously. Ryan began to stutter apologetically, worry apparent in his eyes. 

"I just saw him, Matt, and I couldn't resist those adorable eyes!" Confused, Matt inspected the kennel a little closer and realized it held a small, furry occupant. Settled in the corner of the cage was a snow white rabbit, nervously sniffing at his surroundings. He was indeed adorable, his small pink nose wiggling quickly, his bright blue eyes glittering with curiosity as he took in the new surroundings. But Matt didn’t like the idea of a third pet in the apartment, especially since they already made enough noise during recording sessions. 

“I don’t know about this, Ryan,” Matt began, still eyeing the rabbit, “maybe you should take him back. Lego might eat him or something.” Matt paused for a moment before shrugging. “Banana might eat him too, for all we know." Ryan's eyes grew wide with fear as he glanced inside, resting his gaze on the orange tabby slinking along the kitchen counter. Sighing quietly, Ryan turned back to Matt with a pleading expression. 

"At least let me put all this stuff down." Ryan grunted as he tried to shift the contents of his arms around. "It's kind of heavy." He muttered under his breath as he took a step forward. Matt let out an exasperated breath before stepping aside to allow Ryan in. He grabbed a few bags from his roommate and took them into the kitchen, gently shooing his cat off the counter. Ryan set the remaining bags on their small dining table, then carefully lowered the crate he held onto the floor. Matt began sorting through the bags, pulling out the cat food he asked for, along with various groceries and items he assumed were for keeping up with the bunny. 

After the bags were emptied, Ryan sidled over to the bunny before giving Matt a tentative look. “Soooo…” Ryan began nervously, “can we keep him? I promise I’ll clean up after him often, and I’ll make sure he’s fed, plus I’ll be careful not to let Lego or Banana eat him, I don’t think cats eat rabbits, but your cat is kinda strange, I mean who doesn’t like Tic-Tacs, so I’ll keep an eye on him…” He trailed off slowly, still glancing between Matt and the small bunny inside the kennel. Matt’s expression softened as he gazed on the small rabbit minding it’s own business. Letting out another sigh, though slightly less exasperated, Matt cracked a small grin and nodded to Ryan. 

“Sure, we can keep him,” Matt’s expression turned slightly serious as he paused, “but he’s going to be your responsibility.” Ryan nodded enthusiastically, face filled with joy, almost too excited to hear Matt mutter, “And we get to name him White Privilege.” 

• • •

The name stuck. Although resistant at first, eventually Ryan agreed to the name, glad to be able to keep his precious rabbit. He was a dutiful owner, and true to his word on taking responsibility for the small animal. Matt’s initial irritation at the new pet wore off quickly, and he soon became quite fond of White Privilege, even cuddling him every so often. The two men enjoyed their third pet, and found that there were no problems with Banana Rambo or Lego trying to eat the bunny, to their relief.

At some point during owning the furry mammal, Matt had taken to letting him out during the time he edited videos. The bunny never hopped far off from his cage, and Matt was content to let White Privilege wander the space as long as the door was closed (there was a problem with him chewing on some chords, but there wasn’t ever much damage to be seen).

On one such occasion, after letting the rabbit out of it’s cage and settling down to edit, Ryan popped his head into Matt’s office space. “Matt, do you know if we have any eggs left? I’m running to the store really quick to grab more milk. We’re out so I can’t eat breakfast.” Without turning around, Matt responded quickly, “No we don’t have any, I used the last of them earlier.” Ryan nodded, and then remembered that Matt couldn’t see him. “Thanks, I’m heading out now.” Matt mumbled incoherently in acknowledgement, focused on his editing. Ryan slowly exited the room, leaving the door ajar, unbeknownst to Matt.

White Privilege perked up his tender pink nose. There was a new smell to be discovered! He hopped slowly but steadily towards the open door, which leaked a small amount of extra light. Using his face, he gently pushed the door open inch by inch, until he could fit through. Bouncing away from Matt’s unaware form, White Privilege began searching for the source of the new scent. Surveying the room, the timid mammal drew his attention to the box on top of the table. 

The Trix stood tall and unreachable on the table, far from where White Privilege could go. However, a few strays had fallen to the floor, abandoned from when Ryan had poured himself some cereal, only to find there was no more milk. Sniffing at the tiny pieces of food, the rabbit cautiously took one in his mouth. Shortly after he began to seek out the other few pieces, finding the taste to his liking. 

Matt blinked as he stared at the computer screen, rubbing his eyes a bit and leaning back. Stretching his arms upward, he decided to take a short break to check his White Privilege, and maybe grab some grub. He turned in his chair and surveyed the room. Upon not seeing the white ball of fur, he leaned down and looked under his desk and the small coffee table. When Matt didn’t find him there either, he began to feel slight panic set in. When he noticed the door, which was cracked open just enough to fit a bunny, he jumped up from his chair and left the room quickly. 

He checked the bathroom down the hall, followed by the bedroom, becoming more frantic as each spot failed to yield the pet. Matt hurried into the living room, but finding no sign of the bunny, turned into the kitchen to see a horrifying sight. On the floor, motionless and silent, was White Priviliege. Fearing the worst, Matt rushed over to the rabbit, lifting it off the floor to check its vitals. Lifting the rabbit up to his ear, Matt began to listen intently. No heartbeat. No breathing. No signs of life. Matt slowly brought his face away from his pet. He glanced around to see if there were any obvious causes of death, his eyes falling upon the box of Trix, and trailing down to the floor where a few still lay stranded. 

Matt felt his eyes begin to sting, as fresh tears threatened to burst forth. Looking down and White Privilege again, he pondered on the irony of life. Choking back the tears, Matt brought the lifeless animal close to his body, attempting to cuddle it one more time. This brought sobs to his throat, and he trembled as he held his beloved bunny.

“Silly rabbit,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion, “Trix are for Kids w/ Problems.”


End file.
